Be There
by evilbunnygirl93
Summary: "I just wanted to get away from it all" The Gazette and Alice Nine crossover. Ch1: NaoxKai, Ch2: UruhaxAoi, Ch3: ReitaxRuki (mentions ToraxRuki), Ch4: All pairings. Warnings: Triggers for abuse, rape, suicide, and drug use.
1. NaoxKai

He's looking at the bottles on the shelves, trying to figure out which one he should get. He adjusted his sleeves on his jacket so they wouldn't raise up when he lifted his arm to grab the bottle. A drop of blood fell onto the floor, catching the attention of the man standing next to him.

"You're bleeding." He said. Kai flinched and turned his arm, making his jacket rise to show the bloody bandage on his wrist. The man gasped. "You shouldn't do that to yourself."

Kai looked over to see the man with a sympathetic smile. The man had spiky black hair with blonde streaks in the front.

"I just wanted to get away from it all." The brunette mumbled.

"I'm Nao." The man said. "Let me clean it up for you."

The other's eyes got wide. "I-I'm Kai."

"Come on." Nao sad grabbing Kai's upper arm and took him to the checkout counter before they left. He brought Kai home with him, and when the brunette entered, he felt a calming sensation flow through his body. He took his shoes off and walked in behind Nao to the bathroom where he sat on the toilet. He took his jacket off to show his scarred and bloody wrists. Nao sighed as he started treating the other's wrists. When they were done, Nao made him change into some baggy pajamas, then made him sit on the couch. He made them both a bowl of soup then sat down next to Kai.

"So why are you doing that to yourself?" He asked. Kai kept his head sown, but Nao lifted it up. "You shouldn't hide your face. It's very cute, plus you'll get neck problems if you keep looking at the ground."

Kai felt himself blush and turned his head away. "I-I just don't like my life."

"Why not?"

The brunette sighed. "I'm ugly, my parents hate me, I can't do anything right, my friends abandoned me."

Nao moved to where he was sitting in front of the other and grabbed the depressed man's knees. "I don't think you're ugly. You're very cute. Nobody is perfect, you just haven't found what you're good at. If your friends abandoned you then you don't need them."

Kai felt a tear run down his cheek. "Nobody has ever been so nice to me before."

Nao wiped the other's tears away. "Would you like to be friends?"

The brunette smiled, but it disappeared and he rubbed his cheek. He smiled again. "Yes. Thank you."

"You should smile more. It's very beautiful."

Kai blushed again. "Th-thank you."

Two months has passed since the two met. Kai has been going to Nao's place almost every day and he hasn't cut himself since, yet he still has his days where he's sad and doesn't want to show his face. Sometimes Nao opens his door only to be hugged and get tears on his shoulder as the other broke down. The brunette would cry on his shoulder for hours. Yet, Kai was getting better and Nao knew that he was the cause. One day, Nao walked to his banging door expecting another break down, but when he opened it, he was hugged by a smiling Kai.

"Hey!" Nao was very happy to see the other smiling.

"Guess what?" The brunette shouted.

"What?"

Kai stepped out and came back with a covered bowl. "I made this, want to try it?"

"Yes, of course!"

The brunette took it to the kitchen and started making two plates of his chicken stir fry. It was still steaming as he handed the plate over to his friend. Nao eagerly took a bite and his face turned red as his eyes glistened.

"I tink I died aund gune to heaben."

"Huh?" Kai asked.

The spiky haired man quickly swallowed and smiled. "I think I died and gone to heaven! It's so delicious!"

The brunette blushed as he smiled. "I'm so glad you like it."

"You should cook more often! Oh, and I don't mind being your guinea pig if you create new recipes!" Nao kept rambling as he ate, making Kai smile bigger and bigger with each praise. For once, he felt right, he felt happy, he felt loved. So he started cooking every day, letting Nao try his every dish, most he like, some he didn't, but Kai loved his honesty. He started fighting through his depression, his attacks got less and less, which made them both very happy. Though tonight was different. Nao was awoken to the loud banging on his front door. He slowly made his way there and when he opened it, he was hugged by a crying Kai once again.

_"I'm sorry!"_ The brunette cried.

"Shh, it's ok." Nao whispered patting Kai's head. He closed the door and led the other to his couch. Sure he was a little aggravated at the time, but he knew that if he lashed out at Kai while he's in this state, the brunette would just hurt himself.

_"I'm sorry! I couldn't take it! I'm scared! Make it stop!"_

Nao pulled away and saw Kai holding his wrist. Blood was dripping through his fingers, so the black haired man pulled him to the bathroom to clean and patch up the wound. He rubbed the crying man's face before making him stand up and he led him back to the living room. He made them both a cup of tea to try to calm the other down. He handed the glass over as he sat down and he began rubbing the brunette's back.

"Why did you cut yourself?"

"H-he called." Kai whimpered. "My father called me earlier today. He asked why was I born. He said I shouldn't be alive, that they should have had that abortion. He said he's sick of seeing my pictures in the house so he burned them with all of my other childhood memories. Then about an hour ago, my ex called and said that I was nothing, but a worthless whore. He said I should just die_. I should stop wasting space and air and just go to hell where I belong! I couldn't take it! I cut myself, but it hurt!_ _ It hurt so much and I got so scared!"_

"Shh, it's ok now." Nao said pulling him into tight hug and started rubbing his head. "Would you like to stay here tonight?"

Kai sniffled. "I don't want to bother more than I already have."

"Are you just saying that so you can go home and cry some more?

The other looked away, but Nao lifted him up and led him to the bedroom. He made Kai change into some pajamas, then made him lay down. Nao got in, covered them both with the blanket, then pulled the brunette into a hug. Kai sniffled some more and finally hugged the other.

"Thank you." Kai whispered.

"You're welcome." Nao said as he rubbed the other's cheek and kissed his forehead. "And I'll always be here for you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Kai woke up the next morning and snuck out of bed, then went into the kitchen where he started cooking some breakfast. He looked down at his wrist and shivered as pain struck through it. He sighed and continued cooking. Nao woke to aroma of sausage cooking. He took a deep breath as he got out of bed and then he walked out to see the brunette cooking on the stove. He slipped his hands under Kai's arms and hugged his chest as the darker haired man sat his head on the other's shoulder.

"Morning." Kai mumbled.

"Morning. That smells so good." He mumbled kissing the brunette's neck. Kai giggled from the sensation.

"Will you get the dishes out?"

"Sure." Nao said. He got everything out just as Kai got done cooking. The brunettes fixed the plates as Nao poured two glasses of orange juice. They sat down and started eating. They talked about random stuff, Nao avoided any topic that may upset the other, Kai didn't care what they talked about, he was just happy that he was really having a morning like this. Nao saw the brunette's face red and smile slowly getting bigger.

"What?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Kai tilted his head.

"What are you thinking about?"

The brunette bit his lip as his smile got bigger. "It was really nice waking up with someone like you."

The other smiled. "Then you should stay the night more often. Or better yet, why don't you move in?"

"Eh? Re-really?"

"Yeah, then you can meet my family. They've been wanting to meet you." Nao said smiling.

"You told them about me?" Kai asked sadly.

"Of course and they would love to meet you. They're really nice and very caring. They won't hurt you I promise."

The brunette sighed, but smiled. "I trust you. When can I start bringing my stuff over?"

Nao smiled and even squealed. "Any time! Thank you! I'm so happy!" He pulled the other into a tight hug.

"No." Kai whispered, pulling away. "Thank you. You got me to see what I have to live for."

The other began to tear up as the other did the same and the laughed as they wiped each other's cheeks off. Nao pulled the brunette into a gentle kiss. Kai shook at first, but then he relaxed and opened his mouth so the other could slip his tongue in. The brunette rubbed the other's cheek as the kiss got more intense. Nao finally pulled away and rubbed his forehead against Kai's as they stared at each other in the eyes.

"I really, really, really, really like you." Kai whispered.

Nao giggled. "I love you too."

"Uh…" The brunette blushed and smiled. "I don't like you. I love you."

That made the other smile. They started kissing again, but then a phone call interrupted them. Kai ran to grab his cell phone from his dirty pants and answered it. Nao walked back to see the other standing absolutely still, his phone at his ear.

"Kai? Is everything all right?" He asked. He saw the other's shoulders shaking then heard his sniffles and soon a cry. He ran and saw tears flowing down the brunette's face. He yanked the phone away and placed it at his ear.

_"You're a piece of trash! Nobody loves you!"_

_"Shut the fuck up!"_ Nao yelled. He pulled Kai into a tight hug. _"I love him! The only trash is you! Calling someone to insult them! You're lower than scum! Never call him again or I'll personally track you down and beat the shit out of you!"_

He heard a few breathes, then the line went dead, so he tossed the phone and hugged the other.

"Don't listen to him. You're beautiful, funny, kind, and…" He pulled away so he could look the other in the eyes. "you're a wonderful person. Nothing they say is true especially when they say that nobody loves you. I love you and I always will."

Kai smiled through his tears and hugged the other tightly. "Will you take me to change my phone number?"

Nao smiled. "Of course I will."

"Thank you, thank you so much."

"That's why I'm here." He pulled away again. "To help you."

That brought tears of happiness to Kai's eyes and Nao wiped them away as moved to close the gap between them. Kai kissed back as they hugged and when they broke away, they smiled.


	2. UruhaxAoi

He runs down the alley and jumps into the dumpster. He waits until the sound of sirens vanish before hopping out. He laughs before he continues walking down the alleyway, but then he stops where he can't go straight anymore. He moved his hand through his honey blond hair as he looks to the right, then the left.

"What to do?" Uruha mumbled. He shrugged his shoulders and went right. Just as he made it out, somebody ran into him, making them both fall to the ground.

"What the fuck man?" He shouted. He looked down to find a man with long black hair, tears running down his face along with beads of sweat. Suddenly, flashlights are aimed at them and when the honey blonde looked up, he saw two police officers running towards them.

"Call for back up, we have a second convict!" One shouted.

"_Shit!"_ The honey blonde yelled, pushing the man off. He jumped to his feet and started running back, then he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to find the raven haired man behind him.

_"Stop following me!"_ He yelled.

"But they're after me, too!" The raven haired man shouted. Uruha stopped and grabbed him as he stopped.

_"Then don't led them to me!"_

"But they're chasing you too!"

_"Then stay away from me!"_

"But I don't know what to do! Please help me!"

_"Shiroyama Yuu! Takashima Kouyou! You're both under arrest!"_

_"Damn!"_ Uruha shouted. "If you fall behind, you're on your own."

The honey blonde let go and the other followed him.

After three hours of running, hiding, and dodging the cops, they ended up at the honey blonde's hide out, a small cabin in the middle of the woods. The raven haired man took his shoes off, but stayed at the door.

"Um…" He mumbled. "I know I've troubled you, but could I stay the night here?"

The honey blonde sighed. It was late and the dark haired man seemed as tired as the other.

"Not like I'm going to let you leave."

"Eh?"

"You know where my hide out is. You leave and they catch you, they'll make a deal with you to catch me."

"Um…Who are you?" The dark haired man asked.

"Introductions tomorrow. You'll sleep on the floor." Uruha said before plopping onto the bed. The other look around. It was one room, a bed, chair, small tv, stove, table, and sink. He stepped in and laid a few feet away from the bed. The honey blonde looked over to find the other laying there, shaking, but not complaining. He scratched his head, but grabbed a pillow and the blanket, then threw it at the other. The brunette looked up at the blonde as he gladly laid on the pillow and wrapped himself with the blanket.

The honey blonde woke up the next morning and stretched as he sat up. He looked over to find the other still there, curled up in the blanket. He stepped down and flinched at how cold the floor was. He walked over and looked down at the man before he got on his knees. He rubbed the brunette's face, which made the other stir before opening his eyes and he saw the honey blonde above him.

"You can sleep on the bed if you want."

"Thank you." the brunette mumbled as he stood up. "I-I'm Shiroyama Yuu."

"Takashima Kouyou. Call me Uruha."

"Everyone calls me Aoi."

Uruha sighed. "I'll make some breakfast."

"No." Aoi blurted out. "Let me. Since you helped me."

The honey shrugged his shoulders and showed him where everything was. Aoi pulled his hair back into a ponytail and started his work as the other watched from the table.

"So why were the cops chasing you?" Uruha asked, lighting himself a cigarette.

Aoi stopped moving for a minute, but continued to stay quiet as he started stirring the eggs again. Uruha raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Something you're ashamed about?"

"Why are they chasing you?" Aoi asked harshly.

"I sell drugs, I've murdered several people, I've stolen cars, money, the list goes on and on."

Aoi fixed the two plates and sat them on the table as he sat across from the other.

"So, what did you do?" Uruha asked.

The raven haired man scowled at him, but sighed. "I didn't do anything. I just…I just found them. That's all. I didn't murder them."

"Oh? What happened?"

Aoi sighed. "My friend told me to stop by his house on my way home from work. He told me to just walk right in, so I did. When I got in the kitchen, I saw his wife covered in blood laying on the floor. I ran to her and picked her body up to make sure she was ok, but she was dead, and then I thought about his kids. I ran up to their rooms and found all four dead. I called the cops and told them my story. Two days later they were knocking on my door and I got arrested for their murders. My lawyer said that my alibi was strong and that it was going to be a mistrial, but the prosecutor said things that weren't true. We tried to argue it, but they made it seem so real. The jury found me guilty and I was sentenced to death, so as soon as I got a chance, I ran and I kept running."

Uruha stared at him with wide eyes. "That sucks. So you run to stay alive, same as me. You can stay with me if you want."

The other glared at him, but knowing that he didn't have a choice, he shook his head.

Aoi has been staying in that cabin for over three months now and he hasn't left once to go into the city. Uruha is able to avoid cops and get away from them if caught, so he went out to earn the money and shop for food. Aoi slept on the floor, made sure to keep the cabin clean, and cook all the meals to earn his stay. Aoi worries everyday that the other won't return, that something bad has happened to him, or that he got caught. Then when he walks through the door, Aoi feels a sense of comfort and safety. They got along very well. They had normal conversations, played normal games, watching tv, drinking beers and other stuff. Aoi started on dinner, knowing Uruha will be home soon, since he's home around the same time every day. He fixed the plates and sat them on the table. He bit his lips as one minute passed the time the honey blonde usual walks in. After thirty minutes of waiting, Aoi was pacing around the room biting his nails and was constantly looking out the window for him. He looked at another clock to make sure it was the right time and it was. After another forty five minutes passed, the brunette was debating whether to go look for him or stay there. Before he could make his decision, the door opened up and Uruha walked in with a few bags. A sigh from the other's mouth caught his attention.

"What?"He asked.

"N-nothing." Aoi mumbled as he walked to the stove. "Dinner's done, but you might want to heat it up."

The honey blonde looked at the table and saw that the other hadn't ate yet, then looked up and saw him shaking. He smiled as he sat the bags down and walked to the brunette.

"Was you worried about me?" He asked getting closer. Aoi turned and was surprised at how close the other was. He blushed looking away, but Uruha turned his head back. "You was."

"I-I…"He stuttered.

The honey blonde smiled as he placed his hands on the counter and pushed himself against Aoi, making him turn a darker red. Uruha moved his face closer, the other flinched and moved to kiss him, but he pulled away. The honey blonde saw how nervous the guy was, so he just grabbed Aoi's head and pulled him into a kiss. Aoi moaned at the sudden contact and started kissing back. Uruha pulled away and realized that his eyes were closed, so he opened them to find the other opening his eyes too.

"Th-the food." Aoi muttered.

Uruha smiled as he pulled away and grabbed his plate to sit it in the microwave. As it cooked, he glanced over to find Aoi rubbing his own lips with his fingers, face flushed, and hands shaking. It made Uruha happy for some reason. The brunette turned and looked at him.

"What?"

"N-nothing." He mumbled, then realized that his food was done so he sat it down and popped Aoi's in, then they started eating in silence. After they were done, Uruha watched as the other cleaned up and he felt… content. He's never felt this way for anyone before and it made him happy that he has someone to come home to everyday.

"I'm going to the stream to wash up." Aoi mumbled. He grabbed some clothes, the soaps and walked out. Uruha smiled and walked out too. When he made it to the stream, he saw a beautiful sight. Aoi standing in the waist high stream, pouring water from a bucket onto his head and the sun set making his body glow more than the water. The honey blonde pulled his shirt off as he walked closer, then his pants and caught the other's attention when he was stepping into the water.

"U-Uru?" Aoi gasped.

"I thought I'd join you. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all."

The honey blonde walked closer and rubbed the other's shoulders. "Want me to wash your hair?"

"Thanks." Aoi said getting on his knees, making the water go up to his shoulders. Uruha poured more water on the dark hair, grabbed the soap and started massaging it into the other's scalp.

"Close your eyes." Uruha whispered. Aoi did so and flinched when the cold water was poured over him, but then warm arms wrapped around his chest. He turned and saw that Uruha has got onto his knees too. He bit his lip before he moved closer and closed the distance between them with his lips. Uruha grabbed the raven hair and kissed back, but parted his lips and licked the other's lips. Aoi opened his mouth and allowed the other to enter.

They walked back into the cabin, Uruha watched as the other got on the floor to go to sleep.

"Get up." The honey blonde ordered.

Aoi looked at him confused, but did so and Uruha grabbed the pillow and blanket to throw on the bed. He pushed Aoi down on it, turned the light off, then laid down beside him. He pulled the brunette into a hug and the other gave him a tight hug in return.

"Aoi." Uruha mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my lover?"

Aoi gasped, but smiled. "Yes. Will you be mine in return?"

"Of course."

"Aoi?" Uruha mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Will you always be there for me?

"Yes." Aoi whispered.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Sealed with a kiss?" The honey blonde giggled.

"Sealed with a kiss." The raven haired man whispered pulling the other into another passionate kiss.


	3. ReitaxRuki

He lays there, staring up at the ceiling. His body is filled with so much pain, he can barely move, not that he wants to. He's too scared to. He looks over to find his abuser sleeping right next to him. With all of his might and will, he sits up, silently dresses, quietly walks to the living room and opens the front door.

"Where do you think you're going Takanori?"

The short man shivers, turning to see his lover, his rapist, his abuser standing there with a pissed off expression.

"To get away from you!" He shouts.

"_Like hell you will!"_

Takanori doesn't even blink before he's thrown into the wall. He yells in pain, but it's cut short when the other punches him.

"_Pl-please!"_ The short blonde begs. _"Tora please stop!"_

The taller slaps him to the floor and gets on top of him. Takanori holds himself as Tora begins to pull the other's pants off, but the blonde sees the ashtray on the floor. He quickly grabs it, turns and hits it so hard against the tall brunette's head, that it breaks. Tora falls to the side, yelling in pain as Takanori jumps to his feet and runs out the door. He starts hitting the button to elevator and as the doors closed, he saw his lover walking out, holding his bloody head. Takanori makes it down to the lobby and takes off out into the pouring rain. He cries as his running turned into a jog, then he just fell from the pain. Lights and a horn caught his attention, but the car skids to a stop an inch away from his head. He's holding his breath, his arms shaking, about to give out when the door of the car opens up.

"_What do you think you're doing you fucking idiot?"_

He knows those words to well. The man steps closer, Takanori squeezes his eyes as his arm is grabbed and his body picked up.

"_Please! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"_ He begged.

"I'm not going to."That deep voice seemed…calming to Takanori. "I hit you, I need to take you to the hospital."

"No!" The shorter shouted. Tora always finds him when goes to hospitals. "I-I mean, you didn't hit me."

"You're still hurt. Let me take you—"

"_No!"_ Takanori cried. "Please don't!"

The man sighed, but saw the fear in the shorter one's eyes. "Then I'll take you to my place. Get in my car."

Takanori shook his head and got in car without question. As they drove off, he studied the driver. The man had blonde hair as well, but it was half spiked because it got wet, his shirt was sleeveless which showed off his muscled arms, he wore a band over his face, he was thin, and he was tall. Takanori shivered and the man saw, so he turned the heater on, which put a small smile on the short blonde's face. He leaned against the window and listened to the rain hitting the windshield as he closed his eyes. The tall man glanced at his passenger a few times, observing him. He was short, had blonde hair, face was swollen, bruised, he was thin like he hasn't ate, and he was currently sleeping against the window.

"Wake up." The driver said shaking the blonde. Takanori opened his eyes and saw that they were in a garage. He got out of the car as the other did and followed the taller to and elevator. They made it to the fifth floor, walked to a door, then went in.

"So what's your name?"The man asked.

"Matsumoto Takanori."

"My name's Suzuki Akira, but everyone calls me Reita." He said making Takanori sit. He ran to the kitchen, made a bag of ice and walked out to give it to him. "So Matsu—"

"Don't call me that!" The shorter shouted. Tears ran down his face.

"Uh…sorry. What do you like to be called?"

"Ruki."

He sat next to the shorter man. "So what happened Ruki?"

He shook, but took a deep breath. "M-my boyfriend did it. He always has. I-I just…I just wanted to get away. I ran away from him."

Reita rubbed Ruki's face. "For how long?"

"Three years now."

"Oh? Why didn't you run away sooner?"

"I did, but he would find me. He always finds me!" Ruki began to cry.

Reita scratched his head. He didn't like seeing such a cute person cry. "Do you have anywhere to go?"

The shorter shook his head no.

"Then I guess you can stay with me for a few days."

Ruki looked up at him. "I don't want to impose on you."

"I can't let such a cute person get hurt."

The short blonde blushed. He's never been commented so nicely before. "Thank you."

The next morning, Ruki woke up on the couch. He must have fallen asleep while they were talking. He limped to the kitchen and started going through the cabinets to find something to make his host for breakfast.

"Hungry?"

Ruki jumped and turned to find Reita standing there with a smile. The man was shirtless, showing off his perfectly toned body, making Ruki blush.

"U-um…I-I was going to make you something."

"Thanks! But all I got is cereal. I don't know how to cook so I just have instant stuff."

"Oh."

Reita reached into a cabinet, pulled out two bowls, poured the cereal and milk then walked to the table. He looked over to see the shorter still standing there.

"Come and eat."

Ruki shook his head. "I-I can't"

"Why not?"

"I'm too fat."

Reita dropped his spoon along with his jaw. He stood up and dragged the other to the table, made him sit and take the spoon in his hand. He sat down and took another mouthful before starting.

"You're not fat at all. Who told you that?"

"M-my boyfriend. He calls me fat and ugly all the time. He puts locks on the cabinets and fridge so I can't eat." Ruki mumbled. He looked to find Reita with a shocked expression.

"One, he is no longer your boyfriend. Nobody should treat you that way. Two, you're not fat, you're too skinny and you need to eat. Three, you're not ugly." His voice got suddenly softer. "You're quite beautiful even when your face is swollen."

Ruki's face got blood red. "Thank you for your kind words, but I'm not—"

"You are. Now eat. This discussion is over." Reita said taking another bite. For some reason, the short blonde just giggled and he was surprised. He hasn't laughed for such a long time and it felt good to have a smile back on his face.

A month passed since the two met and Reita has allowed Ruki to stay as long as he did some chores. The short blonde gladly did them, he even cooked for the other, and he was happy. They were sitting at the table, Reita was eating, but Ruki was messing with his hair.

"What's wrong?" The taller asked.

Ruki sighed. "I want to color my hair."

"To what?"

"Hmm, brown, maybe red."

"Red sounds cool. We have to go grocery shopping today, so why don't we buy some then."

"Re-really?"

Reita smiled and shook his head.

"Thank you."

So they finished eating slipped on some clothes and headed down to the market. Ruki would walk in front of the buggy, grabbing things he needed off his list as Reita pushed the buggy, staring at the shorter man's ass. The other glanced and knew what the taller was looking at, so he happily swayed his hips as he walked. Reita noticed the change and looked up to see Ruki smiling at him.

"Like what you see?"

Reita face got red and the other just giggled as he turned his attention to the shelf. The taller looked around to make sure that they were alone in the aisle before walking up behind Ruki and grabbing his hips. The shorter shivered, as he rubbed his ass against the other's crotch.

"Like what you feel?" Reita whispered.

"Very much."Ruki gasped. He turned and found their bodies pressing against each other. The taller rubbed Ruki's face as he angled it up and went down to close the remaining space between them. Ruki shook at the kiss, but it felt different than the others he's had. It felt nice, calming and loving. He kissed back, licking his tongue against Reita's lips, which soon opened. They explored each other's mouths, but it was cut short when they heard people coming down the aisle. They continued on and grabbed the rest of the stuff on the list, then loaded the car up, but before they got in, Reita stopped.

"What?"

The taller sighed. "I forgot to buy some toilet paper. Stay here, I'll be right back ok?"

"Ok."

Reita walked around and gave him another kiss before he headed back into the store.

Ruki leaned against the car and was looking up at the sky. He heard footsteps and looked with a smile expecting to see the other blonde, but his smile disappeared when he saw a familiar face.

"T-Tora." Ruki whimpered.

The tall man smiled as he got closer. "I see you whored yourself into another man's life."

That hurt the blonde. "Yes I found a man. Better than some childish boy."

Tora punched him, making him fall to the ground. He got on top of Ruki and punched him again. "You know I'll always be your best. You know I'm the only man for you."

"Reita is so much better than you. He treats me better and he's more man than you!"He yelled, but got another punch to the face.

"Let's see how he treats you when he sees how much of a whore you are!" Tora yelled as he ripped open the blonde's shirt.

"_No—"_

Tora cut him off with a punch. The taller easily held Ruki's arms down and the blonde squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the other's tongue licking his neck. He cried for him to stop and then the weight was pulled off of him. Ruki opened his eyes as he sat up and saw Reita on top of Tora, throwing punch after punch on him.

"Stop!" The shorter shouted. He grabbed the taller blonde's arm. "Please! You'll kill him!"

"_He deserves to die!"_ Reita yelled, his face full rage.

"I know. I know more than anybody else, but I won't let you kill him."

"_Why?"_

"Because," Ruki whimpered, rubbing Reita's cheek. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

The taller one's eyes got wide, but he smiled and got off the man. He glared down at Tora. "If you ever come after him again, I. Will. Kill you."

Tora glared up at them with his undamaged eye and watched as they got in the car and drove off.

When they got in, Reita made Ruki sit down and hold ice to his face. The taller put all the things away, then handed the hair color over as he sat down next the other.

"Can we do it now?" Ruki asked.

"Sure."

An hour later, Ruki walked out of the bathroom with red hair and he got a big smile from Reita.

"Sexy!" The blonde shouted. The shorter giggled. "It's late. Let's go to bed."

The red head shook his head and followed Reita to the bedroom where they laid down. They pulled each other into a hug as they got comfortable.

"Reita?"

"Yes?"

"Did you mean what you said towards Tora?"

"The guy from earlier?" Reita asked.

"Yes."

"Then yes, I did. I won't let him hurt you anymore. I promise."

"Thank you." Ruki mumbled. "And Reita?"

"What is it baby?"

"Will you always be there for me?"

"Of course I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	4. I'll be there soon

The crowd of people wearing all black exit the gates of the cemetery, leaving only three at his grave. His parents wipe their tears away as they watched their sons lover breakdown on the grave site.

The father pats his back. "He loved you very much."

"_W-we were going to Hawaii for our one year anniversary."_ Kai cried. _"Why did it happen? Why did he go out that night? Why was the that man drunk?"_

The mother held her tears back. "To get you this." She handed him a velvet box. Kai took the box and rubbed it before letting another wave of cries. Now feeling even more guilty.

"We're going to head home now." The father said. "If you ever need anything, call us."

"_Can I stay here longer?"_

"Of course." The mother said. The parents walked with tears in their eyes as they heard the son's lover cry out some more. After about an hour, Kai had stopped and was looking at the box. Two weeks ago, they had their last date together. They had laid down together and kissed each other goodnight, but then Kai woke up to the phone ringing. When he answered it, it was Nao mother calling, saying Nao was in a car wreck. She had picked the brunette up and took him to the hospital, but before they got the waiting room, the doctor already told Nao's father that his son had passed away. Kai was in shock and had to be sedated. He cried everyday on the bed, hugging Nao's clothes, pillows and pictures. Then today, his lover's mother helped him get dressed and took him to the funeral. He looked down at the tombstone and stared at his lover's name. Then he looked down at the box that was given to him. He opened it and saw three beautiful fourteen carat diamonds on a silver ring band. He looked at the note inside and read it.

"Will you marry me?"

That brought more tears to his eyes, but he slipped the ring onto his left ring finger.

"Yes." He started laughing. "You helped me so much, you know that? After we met, I only cut myself once, I stopped. I started smiling, I got new friends, I got a new family, but I was just happy to have you. I loved you so much. _Why did you have to go? Why did you have to get this for me? Why did you die? It's not fair. I'm finally better and you leave me! I can't do this on my own, I need your help. I can't live without you!_ And I won't." He sniffled as he pulled gun out of his jacket pocket. "I love you so much and I know you love me. I'll be there soon."

He leaned against the tombstone, took out a picture of him and Nao kissing each other, then stared at it as he placed the barrel to his head. His breath shook for a moment, but he looked down at the picture and smiled. A gun shot was heard for miles all around.

He was cleaning up the cabin as usual. Him and Uruha had plans to move to Kyoto, change their names, start new lives together. Aoi was very happy at the thought and he jumped up in down in happiness several times. They came up with the plan a few months ago, Uruha would sell the rest the drugs, would hack into a computer, make some fake birth certificates, fake IDs, the whole ten yards. They would buy a cheap used car, drive to Kyoto where a buddy of his will set them up with an apartment and get them _real_ jobs. The raven haired man sat on the bed and then laid on it. He started remembering all the nights in ecstasy they had in this cabin, on this bed. Then he thought about how they would have a new bed, how they would fuck on it every night. He thought of having an actual bathroom, with a sink and toilet, a warm shower with a tub instead of a cold stream. They're supposed to move the day after next and that made Aoi scream with joy he was so happy. He looked at the time and jumped up to his feet.

"I need start dinner." He rushed to get everything done before his lover got home, but after he made the plates, he looked at the clock to find that Uruha was thirty minutes late. Aoi got used to him being late, sometimes he even came three hours later than expected. He stared out the window, waiting for his lover to get back. Hours passed and soon Aoi was pacing, worrying because the sun would be down in just a few minutes. Uruha has never gotten back so late. By midnight, Aoi was freaking out, thinking that some cops got him. He cursed himself for not letting Uruha by them both cell phones.

Meanwhile, Uruha was running through the streets of the city, trying to avoid the massive number of cops after him. He ran down several alleys and lost them, but as soon as he walked out, a cop would spot him and call for back up. He was getting tired and he knew that Aoi was getting worried about him.

"Uruha." A familiar voice.

"Shou." He whispered from behind the dumpster.

"Listen, most the cops are going to your cabin, take it to get out of town."

"No!" The honey blonde.

"What?

"Aoi's there!"

"So forget him. Get out of here while you can."

"I can't leave him."

Shou sighed. "Listen, they don't know exactly where it is, maybe you can beat them there."

"I will." Uruha said.

"I have route to the cabin for you."

Uruha thanked him and took the route to get out of the city and back to the woods without catching the cops attentions. He carefully made his way through the woods, he almost ran into cops a few times, but managed to avoid them. When he made it to the cabin, he circled it to make sure the cops weren't around, then he ran to the door and opened it. He closed it he was greeted with a worried Aoi.

"Baby, I'm so sorry."

"What happened?" The raven haired man asked.

"I can't keep my promise." Uruha whispered.

"What?"

"We can't leave. We won't be able to. They know about the cabin."

"Then let's leave right now!"

"We can't." The honey blonde said. "Cops are all over the woods and more are coming. I just spent the last two hour avoiding them to get you. Aoi I'm sorry, but they're going to find whether we stay here try to escape."

Aoi shook, tears fell from his face. "_I don't want to be taken away. I don't want to be separated from you."_

"If I told you another way out, would you take it?"

"_Yes!"_

"Even if it means dying."

The brunette whimpered.

"Dying with me." Uruha mumbled. "Aoi, I can't go to prison. They'll kill me in there. And I won't be able to go on without you. Aoi I love you and I won't let them take you away from me."

"_Will it hurt?"_

Uruha sat Aoi down on the bed, he pulled out two clean needle with two bottles. He combined the bottles in a bowl and fill both needles up. He sat next to Aoi and kissed his cheek.

"This is heroin and meth combined. Each needle is a lethal dose. Will you OD with me?"

Aoi took a needle and shook his head. Uruha grabbed two belts, tied their right arms up tightly and they injected themselves with the drugs.

"You'll be there won't you?" Aoi asked.

"I promise, I'll always be with you." Uruha said.

They laid down and hugged each other and made out, then removed the belts, letting substances flow through their veins. They continued to make out as they got high, as their bodies began to react, they held each other as they cried. After a few hours, cops found the cabin and raided it to find the two lovers, holding each other in their eternal sleep.

Ruki woke up alone in bed, but he got out and went to the bathroom where he heard the shower going. He knocked on the door so he wouldn't spook the other. Reita opened the curtain and invited him in. The red head got undressed and stepped into the shower where he and his lover began to make out. When they were done cleaning up, Ruki cooked them breakfast as Reita changed the sheets on the bed. They sat at the table and made plans for the day. After they were done, they left to go to the mall, where they window shopped. When they stopped by the jewelry store, Reita saw the shorter staring at a necklace, so he bought it. Ruki blushed as the blonde put the ruby necklace around his neck. After that, they bought some pretzels, then went to the movies. They got tickets for some American movie showing, but they missed most of it because they started making out. When they got out of the theater, Ruki entangled his finger's with the blonde's. Reita gladly squeezed his hand as they walked through the mall some more before heading home. Ruki started dinner as Reita sat on the couch and turned the news on. Soon Ruki sat down with him and handed him a bowl of Miso soup. They smiled at each other, but a woman currently talking caught their attention.

"In other news, Naoyuki's, the heir to the Murai business and fortune, funeral was today. A recap of what happened. Murai- san was on his way home from buying an engagement ring for his boyfriend when a drunk driver crashed into him. He died at the hospital before his family even got there. Then more tragedy struck the family when Murai- san's boyfriend was found dead leaning on his lover's tombstone. He had waited for everyone to leave and then shot himself."

"That's just awful." Ruki whimpered.

Reita hugged him. "I know."

They sat their bowls down and started making out as tears ran down Ruki's cheek. Reita wiped them away and kissed the red head's forehead.

"These things make me so scared."

"I know. Let's be grateful for the times we have together."

Ruki smiled and shook his head. They turned the tv off, ate, then went to bed. The next few days were a bit gloomy, but Reita did his best to lighten it up for the shorter man. It seems that the death of that man and his lover hit him hard. Ruki told Reita that he gets that way when he sees sad news. The blonde understood, but still tried to lighten him up a bit. They sat down on the couch and started watching the news again. A man was talking this time.

"In other news, cops found drug runner and murderer Takashima Kouyou. They found him with another man Shiroyama Yuu. Both men were found in a cabin in the woods four miles away from the city. When the cops found, they appeared to be lovers, unfortunately they found them too late. Both men overdosed on heroin and meth. Shiroyama- san was charged with the murder of his best friend's family and was sentenced to death. He escaped and disappeared, but a few months afterwards his prosecutor was arrested for manipulating the evidence in his case. The case was reopened and it was discovered that Shiroyama-san had found the bodies and called the cops. The actual murderer was his best friend and we have been told not to release his name."

A knock on the door caught their attentions. Reita smiled and kissed Ruki's forehead before he got up. Ruki looked back at the tv, but the second after he heard the door open, he heard a gunshot. He jumped to his feet as he saw Reita fall to the ground. He ran to the blonde's body and picked it up in his arms. Ruki saw blood gushing out of Reita's neck.

"_Reita no!"_ He cried. The blonde coughed up blood and his eyes rolled back as he closed them. _"No!"_

"Takanori."

Ruki looked up to see a gun pointed at him. "Tora, why?"

"If I can't have you, then nobody can."

Ruki let the tears fall as he closed his eyes and hugged Reita's lifeless body. "I'll be there soon."

The gunshot could barely be heard in the noisy city.


End file.
